San Valentin
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: Misaki estaba harto, tomo sus cosas y salio del departamento dando un portazo y dejando a un muy confundido y molesto Akihiko dentro.


**Nota:** Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Junjou romántica no me pertenece, su autor es Shungiku Nakamura. Yo solo tomo sus personajes para crear esta historia con el fin de poder hacer un homenaje a su obra y a la pareja que aquí se presenta.

* * *

Misaki estaba harto ¡Harto! Tomo sus cosas del sillón, una bufando ligera y salió del departamento dando un portazo ante la sorprendida mirada de Akihiko.

Después de estar dos minutos mirando la puerta chasqueo la lengua molesto y se sentó en el sillón mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Era día de san Valentín, se suponía que hoy debía estar pasando el día feliz junto con su amante, intercambiarían regalos y comerían juntos los chocolates que Misaki había estado haciendo el día anterior. Pero no. Sabia reconocer cuando Misaki estaba realmente enojado ¿Tan malo había sido su regalo? Había pasado cerca de un mes buscando y estaba seguro de que a Misaki le iba a encantar.

O tal vez ese mangaka entrometido se le había adelantado y le había dado algo y no había podido superar ese algo como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Le dio un ligero golpe al cigarrillo, tirando la ceniza en el cenicero que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Era día de san Valentín, el Denia estar disfrutando ese día con Misaki. Era lo único que podía repetirse.

Se recostó por completo en el sillón, recargando su cabeza en las afelpadas piernas de Suzuki-san, miro el listón rojo con estampado de corazones que llevaba ese día y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Se acabó el cigarro de forma rápida y miro el reloj, quedaban seis horas antes de que acabara el día. Se irguió y se sacudió un poco de ceniza que había caído sobre su camisa, encendió el televisor y comenzó a re visar la programación. Especial del día de san Valentín, especial del día se san Valentín y especial del día de san Valentín; pareciera que el mundo se hubiera puesto en su contra.

Se quedó viendo un programa de variedades cerca de una hora, puede que más, y volteo únicamente cuando escucho la puerta cerrándose. Misaki camino hasta estar frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa y dejo una caja negra con estampados brillantes de corazones y un moño de tul.

— Ábrelo —Ordeno con el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo, el escritor alzo una ceja confundido y tomo la caja. Cuando la abrió lo único que pudo ver fue una exagerada cantidad de papel picado blanco y rojo, lo saco a puños hasta encontrarse con un cerdo rosa. Alzo las cejas sorprendido y saco la regordeta figura del cerdo y lo admiro cuidadosamente. Si nariz era grande y redonda y sus patas pequeñas, su colita retorcida tenia relieve y además tenía pintado un arco y flecas de corazones en la espalda, al igual que un par de alas a cada lado de su cuerpo—, escúchame bien —Misaki continuo—: vas a regresar todas las cosas que compraste ¡Todas! El dinero que te regresen lo meterás dentro y a partir de ahora comenzaras a ahorrar para tu vejes, escritor idiota.

Akihiko le miro con ojos sorprendidos y volvió a dejar la alcancía en la caja para acomodar de nuevo sobre la mesa, se levantó y camino hasta el universitario para rodearlo en un fuerte abrazo, levantándolo ligeramente del suelo.

— Quiero que te quedes con uno de los regalos —Camino hasta la gigantesca pila de chocolates, flores, ropa y demás regalos y tomo una caja negra aterciopelada y alargada—, también las flores —Puso frente al muchacho la caja, quien la tomo y la abrió, dejando ver un collar con una piedra verde brillante, con un kanji en el centro.

— Se ve costoso.

— No tanto —Volvió a abrazarlo y le beso en los labios, después le pido la gargantilla en el cuello—, feliz san Valentín —Misaki se relajó y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del escritor mientras correspondía el abrazo.

— Feliz san Valentín, Usagi-san.

* * *

Más tarde…

* * *

Misaki se miró en él espejo por tercera vez esa tarde, mirando el kanji que tenía la piedra—: ¿Qué significa? —El escritor hizo un sonido con la garganta en señal de duda—, el kanji, bueno, sé que es conejo ¿Pero qué significa?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Significa que me perteneces.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y le miro molesto—, no debí haberte dado nada —Se quitó el collar y lo dejo en la mesita frente al espejo, pero minutos más tarde volvió a ponérsela.

* * *

Hola de nuevo gente bonita, entre al reto de este foro y pude matar dos pájaros de un tiro (^^) Es una viñeta muy corta, pero la hice con mucho amor. Espero hayan tenido un bonito San Valentín (Yo sigo forever alone) la gente que sigue Informante, no se preocupen, el capítulo llegara, no se cuento, pero llegara.


End file.
